


Wild Dreams

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan pulled on his leather jacket and picked up his bat, studying the barbed wire that clung to the wood the same way Carls nails dug into Negans back. Being with Carl was a mistake. The kid was crazy, crazier than Negan. "You aren't special." Negans voice was low but loud, his eyes staying on the bat. For a moment Negan thought about swinging. One. Hard. Time. Painting the walls with Carls twisted little brain.





	Wild Dreams

"Would you leave them?" The room still smelled like sex, the air thick. Carl was panting, pretty red cheeks and long hair spread out on the pillow underneath them. He laid underneath the covers, gripping them tight and holding them over his body as if Negan hadn't just stripped him naked and fucked him until he was shaking and crying and begging for more. 

This always happened with Carl. As soon as they finished he wanted sweet words and promises and secrets that Negan could never give him. Carl was tempting, sweet voice and a pretty eye, but Negan would never let him be in control. If Carl somehow managed to take control it would be over. Everything. Carl was more dangerous than any weapon Negan had held. That's how Negan liked them. 

"Leave who?" Negan was pulling on his clothes, stuffing his feet into shoes that were falling apart. He always got dressed as soon as he was finished with Carl. Getting dressed meant he didn't have to look at the kid. "I don't have anyone else." He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he fed the boy lies. "You're my favorite, darling." Carl needed these lies. It kept him at bay. Circling Negan like a shark but never biting. 

"I know you're lying." Carl sat up, the sheets sliding down his body. "I know you stick your dick into any consenting body you can." Carl always calls him sex crazed as if Carl wasn't all over anyone ten years older than him. "And I know that you know that I don't like lying. Lies are always pretty. False "I love yous" and fake "you'll be okays"." Carl stood up on his knees, creamy naked body glowing in the sunlight. "I like the ugly and roughness that the truth brings." He grabbed Negans hand. "Tell me." 

Negan jerked away. Carl didn't like that. His eye darkened and he blinked slowly, sinking back beneath the sheets. Either hiding his embarassment or his anger. Carl was complex with even more complex emotions. Negan didn't have time to please the brat. "I have wives. And I have sluts who are addicted to power, like you. I stuff my dick in them and make them squirm just like I do to you." Negan pointed at him, leather clad finger catching in the light. 

"Say it." Carl was daring him. Daring him to stop lying. Daring him to dive into the ocean and let Carl eat him up. Ruin him. Tear him apart. Finish him for once and for all. "I know you want to. Just say it, Negan." He drug out Negans name as if he was singing a sick song. "I'm. Not. Special. Those three words, Negan. It's easy." Carl crossed his arms. "Didn't peg you for being a pussy." 

Negan pulled on his leather jacket and picked up his bat, studying the barbed wire that clung to the wood the same way Carls nails dug into Negans back. Being with Carl was a mistake. The kid was crazy, crazier than Negan. "You aren't special." Negans voice was low but loud, his eyes staying on the bat. For a moment Negan thought about swinging. One. Hard. Time. Painting the walls with Carls twisted little brain. 

"So..." Carl smiled, crossing his legs. Negan knew he was planning. Thinking. Preying. Carl wasn't just some sweet mouthed broken boy. He was insane. He liked pushing things until they got deadly. He liked controlling and manipulating. He liked tearing things apart and building them back up in a way they don't belong. But most of all he liked Negan. That's what made it worse. "You wouldn't pick me?" He batted his lashes and licked his bubblegum pink lips. 

"No." Negan whispered. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would he bash Carls skull in? End it all at once? Or would Carl slid his frail and thin fingers around the bat as if it was Negans cock and yank it out of Negans grip? Would Carl put Negan out of his misery? Negan would be lying if he said both options didn't sound good. "I wouldn't pick you. Even if you were the last willing hole on the planet."

Carl got on his knees, curling his fingers around the sides of Negans jacket. "Well..." Carl kissed his neck. Negan prayed Carl would sink his teeth into neck and rip out his throat. "I would pick you, daddy..." Carls dick was sliding across the front of Negans jeans. "And you would pick me. I know you would.." Negan was looking away, but Carl wasn't having it. He grabbed Negan by the jaw, making Negan look down at him. "I'll make sure you pick me. Even if that means I end up being the last consenting hole on the planet." 

Negan pulled away from Carls grip, grabbing his wrist. Within seconds Carls other hand was curled around his neck. Carl was grinning. Scary. Devilish. 

"You're mine." Carl whispered, his breath ghosting across Negans lips. "Even if I'm not yours, you're mine." It felt like the devil himself was clawing at Negans neck, gripping him and keeping him in place. "And you'll pick me. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. You'll pick me." Carl nipped at Negans ear and Negan shivered. "Even if you won't admit it. Even if you don't know it yet." His nails were drawing blood. "I will make sure you want me and only me."


End file.
